


I wish you'd open your wings and take me inside

by so_hran



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 01:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_hran/pseuds/so_hran
Summary: Кроули всегда помнил первую встречу с Азирафелем. Это было ещё до людей, до Падения. Да и звали его тогда ещё по-другому. И работа его состояла в создании, а не в разрушении и искушении.





	I wish you'd open your wings and take me inside

**Author's Note:**

> кажется, я собрала сюда все свои хедканоны по поводу этих двоих. буду рада, если какие-то совпадут с вашими.
> 
> название - строчка из песни "from hell with love" beast in black. очень советую.
> 
> в какой-то момент Кроули цитирует Наставления Антония Великого, и именно его представление взято в основу моего описания Серафима.  
Денница - одно из имён Люцифера.  
Вельзевул это калька с Бааль-Зевув, так что в тексте Небесное имя у Вельзевул именно Бааль.  
так же в тексте упомянуты туманности в форме бабочки и змеи - они реально существуют и просто божественно прекрасны.

Кроули всегда помнил первую встречу с Азирафелем. Это было ещё до людей, до Падения. Да и звали его тогда ещё по-другому. И работа его состояла в создании, а не в разрушении и искушении. Он тогда увидел в отдалённом уголке сада одинокого ангела с неровно стриженными волосами, который сидел под деревом и плакал. Рядом с ним стояла Она, улыбалась своей светлой улыбкой и протягивала ему меч - прекрасный, опасный, горящий невидимым до селе пламенем. Кроули тогда отступил, ушёл, хотя и был переполнен любопытством, почему же тот ангел плакал, хотя Она ему улыбалась. 

А потом он увидел его снова. Снова одного. Неуклюжего, одинокого и какого-то грустного. Меча не было. И Её тоже по близости не было, но выражение лица ангела было таким скорбным, будто бы он потерял всё, что у него было.

Много времени Кроули провёл, наблюдая за тем ангелом, но не решаясь подойти. Отчего-то казалось, что тот не желал ни чьей компании. Другие ангелы обходили его стороной, и сам Кроули невольно поддавался этому поведению. Но подойти хотелось с каждым разом всё нестерпимее. Подойти и спросить, почему он всегда такой скорбный и напряжённый. И сделать всё, чтобы ангел улыбнулся. Правда, он не знал что. Не показывать же ему звёзды - это же так скучно. Ну, самому то Кроули это скучным не казалось, ему это невероятно нравилось. Но другие брезгливо морщились - да кому нужна эта работа, всё равно никто никогда не сможет разглядеть те далёкие туманности в виде бабочки или же змеи.

А потом всё завертелось. Она создала людей. И у Кроули и остальных возникло ещё больше вопросов. Денница пошёл против Неё. И кажется, всё рухнуло. Она была в печали и ярости. Она создала мир, диаметрально противоположный небесам. И сослала туда своего любимейшего сына, в самый низ, в дикий холод. Нечего и говорить, что все остальные, кто был рядом с ним, отправились вслед.

Кроули прекрасно помнил, с каким рвением оставшиеся верными Ей ангелы низвергали своих бывших братьев. И с ужасом он ждал момента, когда перед ним возникнет тот самый вечно грустный ангел с огненным мечом. Но его не было на том поле битвы, сколько бы Кроули не вглядывался в гущу толпы - нигде не было видно всполохов пламени. Кроули помнил, как под ногами внезапно не оказалось опоры. И Её глаза лучились болью, виной и слезами. А потом он падал вниз. Падал и падал. И что-то обдирало кожу. И крылья бились о препятствия. Хрустели кости, трещали от натуги. Перья чернели и осыпались от нестерпимого жара. И в какой-то момент он потерял сознание от боли. А очнулся он уже лёжа на земле. Глаза слезились от боли, всё тело ломило, крылья, внезапно тяжёлые, неподъёмные, придавливали к земле, и было невозможно сделать вдох. 

И вдруг его вздёрнули за волосы. Проморгавшись, он увидел перед собой обезображенное лицо Бааль. И если бы он не видел её до Падения, то и не узнал бы.

\- Как ты это сделал?

\- Сделал что?

\- Крылья! Почему у тебя остались крылья?!

Кроули огляделся. И понял, что вокруг стоят ещё с десяток таких же как он - низвергнутых Её рукой бывших ангелов. И все они обезображены, истощены, напуганы и злы. И без крыльев. И только он один лежал перед ними, полностью укрытый своими, с которых стекали капли какой-то чёрной пакости, и белые некогда перья были угольно чёрными. 

Но ведь он помнил...

Кроули хотел уже было задать вопрос, как вдруг всё его существо пронзила боль, дикая, ужасная, а в следующую секунду пропала, не оставив и следа. только вот не было уже крыльев. Не было рук и ног. был только он сам, Кроули. он был змеем.

Бааль с удовлетворением поднялась, отряхивая ладони. Окружавшие его до этого падшие начали расходиться. Кроули принял прежний облик, с наслаждением ощущая тяжесть крыльев, оттягивающих плечи. 

\- Бааль...

\- Теперь моё имя Вельзевул. А какое твоё?

Он уже хотел было назваться, но замолк, с ужасающим пониманием глядя на миниатюрную, поверженную, но не сломленную Бааль - когда-то прекрасную Бааль, создавшую бабочек, которые вдохновили самого Кроули создать нечто похожее в далёком тёмном небе. 

\- Кроли. Моё имя Кроли. 

\- Ну что ж, Кроли, добро пожаловать в Ад. 

***

Жалел ли Кроули о своём решении присоединиться к Деннице? Ни сколько. Ни капли. Хотя боль и скорбь надолго поселились где-то в груди. Не хватало Её рядом. Не хватало благодати. Не хватало неба. Кроули не хватало звёзд. И его душа, если она у него ещё осталась, и Она не лишила их, оступившихся, и её, душа болела за то, как его работу будет выполнять кто-то другой. Ведь там на небесах все считали это глупым занятием. И какой-нибудь ангел просто возьмёт и накидает звёзд и планет, галактик и туманностей кое-как, разрушив прекрасный узор, что Кроули только начал плести. 

Ещё большую скорбь у него вызывало только одно - что он никогда больше не увидит Азирафеля. Уже не сможет подойти к нему и подарить радость. И что же ему мешало сделать это раньше?

Именно поэтому, когда Баа... Вельзевул отправила Кроули пробраться в сад и оценить обстановку, Кроули ощутил неземную радость, увидев на одной из стен отблески пугающего пламени и ангела с короткими белоснежными кудрями и печалью на лице. 

Кроули не знает, сколько он за ним наблюдал. Не хочет даже об этом задумываться. Но в какой-то момент змей подобрался ужасно близко, и если бы не зов Вельзевул, он бы точно сделал глупость. 

Но глупость он всё-таки совершил. Сразу после того, как выполнил данное поручение и поспособствовал выдворению этих смешных людишек из сада в пустой и безрадостный мир. Кроули пробрался на самый верх стены и, не дав себе ни секунды на раздумья, принял истинный облик в паре шагов от стоящего на стене ангела. 

Только вместо пламенного меча в грудь Кроули получил рассеянную улыбку - ту самую улыбку, которую он давно хотел вызвать у ангела и не знал, как же это сделать. Но вот он - Азирафель, стоит рядом, улыбается, не морщится, даже не пытается изгнать. Даже имя спросил. И Кроули чуть не ляпнул своё прежнее, вовремя прикусив язык. И вроде бы всё было сделано, пора было возвращаться в Ад, да вот только не хотелось. Нужно же спросить, где пугающий огненный меч. А потом попытаться всё-таки рассмешить ангела. Правда, вместо того, чтобы рассмешить, Кроули его напугал. Но ангел не накинулся на него, чтобы развоплотить. Нет. Он даже прикрыл его крылом от дождя. И Кроули, стоя на самом верху восточной стены Сада, глядя на огромное белоснежное крыло над своей головой, глядя на ангела, что с наслаждением подставлял своё лицо под капли самого первого дождя, решил для себя, что больше не совершит досадной ошибки, как раньше, нет. Теперь он всегда будет подходить к Азирафелю первым, заговаривать с ним и пытаться вызвать улыбку. Даже если для этого ему потребуется с ним сразиться. Даже если сразиться потребуется со всем Адом. Даже если это идёт вразрез с Её планом - он и так слишком долго медлил.

***

Очередной ужин в Ритц закончился посиделками в магазине Азирафеля. Ангел, с плещущейся внутри бутылкой вина расположился на диванчике, а вот Кроули прямо на полу, на новеньком пушистом ковре, прислонившись спиной к дивану. Они разговаривали о... о чём-то. Но потом оба замолчали. Кроули наслаждался теплом и тишиной, и мягким светом, который он чувствовал всем собой, что исходил от Азирафеля. Кроули хотелось обернуться змеем, заползти на ангела да так и уснуть лет на десять, может, двадцать. Всё-таки сил он потратил немало в эти дни чёртового апокалипсиса. Как и Азирафель. 

Кроули повернул голову к ангелу, собираясь спросить, не хочет ли тот всё-таки узнать, что такое сон, на собственном опыте, но слова так и остались несказанными - ангел сидел с отсутствующим видом и смотрел куда-то в пустоту. И в зрачках его отражалась какая-то дурная тоска и сожаление. Моргнув раз, другой, Кроули даже протрезвел, немного сдвинулся и как бы случайно задел плечом колено ангела.

\- О чём задумался с таким видом, будто человечество профукало очередного единорога?

\- Да так, вспомнил вдруг кое-что.

\- Говори уже, хватит киснуть. Ты меня заинтриговал.

\- Я помню, когда впервые тебя увидел, у тебя были кудри. Длинные, огненно рыжие кудри. Они были прекрасны. Жаль, что ты их стрижешь, следуя моде.

От его слов Кроули вздрогнул и чуть не пролил остатки вина из своего бокала, но вовремя взял себя в руки. Запрокинув голову и чуть повернув её так, чтобы видеть лицо ангела, он прищурился.

\- Это на восточной стене-то?

И если бы он не смотрел на Азирафеля, то пропустил бы момент, когда руки ангела дрогнули, а на лицо упала тень той самой скорби и тоски, что Кроули когда-то наблюдал на нём каждый день. 

\- Что?

\- Ну, когда Адам и Ева ушли из сада. ты ещё тогда отдал им свой меч.

Кроули уточняет осторожно, говорит вкрадчиво, боясь спугнуть. а внутри ворочается что-то тёмное, непонятное, тревожное. Но Кроули не может понять, что. Боится понять. А потому не лезет глубже, только ждёт.

\- Да, тогда.

Азирафель справляется с собой быстро, и всё становится как раньше. Только Кроули не понимает ничего. Отчего вроде бы простой вопрос вызвал у ангела такую реакцию. Почему ангел вообще вспомнил вдруг их первую встречу. Его первую встречу с Кроули. Конечно, события последних лет заставили переосмыслить многое, сделать наконец тот выбор, который нужно было сделать давно, но всё равно. 

Да вот только на поверхности ответов нет, а давить на ангела Кроули просто не хочет. Не может. Не рискует. Да, Кроули знает, что он тот ещё трус. Но ему не хочется терять всё то, что у него сейчас есть, не хочется терять Азирафеля. Он его терял уже дважды. И не хочет проверять, вернётся ли ангел к нему в третий. В конце концов, каким бы везучим ублюдком он себя не считал, не стоит проверять границы этой самой везучести.

Именно поэтому Кроули отмахивается от странных ощущений и улыбается, слегка подталкивает Азирафеля плечом в коленку, внутренне наслаждаясь пусть не долгим, но прикосновением.

\- Мода не стоит на месте, ангел. А тогда длинные волосы были в ходу. Помнишь, на небесах все были длинноволосые, сверкающие. Вот и я первое время был верен привычке. А вот ты, ангел, кажется, никогда не носил длинные волосы. Или носил? Я чего-то не знаю?

\- Я...

\- Давай, признавайся. Исполни моё маленькое желание, и я так уж и быть, верну кудри назад. 

Азирафель кусал губы и отводил взгляд, а Кроули наслаждался зрелищем, улыбаясь всё шире.

\- Да ладно, ангел. Что, у тебя тоже были длинные кудри? Ох, как жаль, что я не застал эти сладкие времена. И что же случилось?

\- Обстоятельства вынудили меня сменить причёску.

На лице ангела появилась какая-то вымученная улыбка. Его правая рука дёрнулась, а потом он снова взглянул на Кроули и улыбка сменилась привычной - доброй и солнечной.

\- И хорошо, что ты не видел меня в те времена. Пока не приноровился, я ходил с неровными прядями, которые даже с помощью чуда никак нельзя было собрать. Они вечно мешались, пока Она совсем их не убрала. Ох, каким я тогда был пугалом!

На миг Кроули прикрыл глаза от осознания. Обстоятельства. Мда, Кроули подозревал, что Азирафель тот ещё хитрец и тихушник, но чтоб так. Дьявол, да он же сам за ним долгие годы наблюдал. Тот всегда был один. Ангелы обходили его стороной. И во время низвержения его не было. Потому что пламенный меч - убивает навсегда. Убивает даже эфирные сущности. Именно из пламени этого меча Она создала Ад. Этот меч был единственным. И владел то им только один ангел. Тот самый одинокий ангел с тоской и грустью в глазах. Единственный ангел, которому Она доверила это право - своё право - лишать кого-то права на жизнь. Потому что знала, что он никогда этим правом не воспользуется.

Сделав глубокий вздох, Кроули открыл глаза и фыркнул, усилием заставляя себя шутить, а не яростно шипеть на глупого Азирафеля.

\- Да ладно... не говори мне, что ты подпалил волосы этим дурацким мечом. Серьёзно? Ангел, ну ты и даёшь.

Азирафель залился румянцем, отвернулся в сторону, но Кроули всё равно почувствовал его улыбку и тоже улыбнулся. 

\- Хорошо, ты выполнил моё желание. А вот тебе твоё.

Прищёлкнув пальцами, Кроули снова отвернулся к камину и долил себе в бокал вина, с удивлением отмечая, как сразу потяжелела голова. Всё-таки, он давно уже состриг свои длинные волосы, которые с годами, проведёнными вне Небес, становились всё непослушнее. 

Задумавшись, Кроули не сразу заметил, что Азирафель долго молчит. Снова запрокинув голову, Кроули увидел, как заворожённо ангел разглядывает его, позабыв про своё вино.

\- Можешь потрогать, если хочешь.

На самом деле Кроули не думал, что ангел его послушает. Тот предпочитал наблюдать за тем, что считал прекрасным, на расстоянии. В отличие от самого Кроули, который всё прекрасное жаждал присвоить себе и больше никому не показывать. Потому прикосновение знакомых прохладных пальцев к затылку стало для Кроули неожиданностью. Только чудом он не вздрогнул и продолжил делать вид, будто пьёт вино. На самом деле он наслаждался бережными прикосновениями и глубоко дышал, проваливаясь в какую-то полудрёму. Ещё никто так ласково не перебирал его волосы, это было так ново и так приятно, и пробуждало внутри тот свет, который, как Кроули думал, давно погас - в тот самый день, когда...

Кроули вздрогнул и открыл глаза, отдёрнувшись от дивана. Он уронил бокал и бутылку, отчего вино разлилось и мгновенно впиталось в ковёр, но Кроули этого не заметил. Вместо этого он обернулся на Азирафеля и уставился на него во все глаза, пытаясь осознать то, что понял только сейчас.

\- Кроули, дорогой, я сделал больно? Прости, я не хотел.

Тут же запричитал ангел, но Кроули и на это не обратил внимания. Он всматривался в своего ангела, боялся моргнуть, боялся что тот исчезнет. Как исчез тогда, многие тысячи лет назад. Исчез сразу после того, как спас. 

А ведь Кроули долгие годы пытался понять, как же он умудрился пасть так, чтобы остались целыми крылья. Ни один демон не смог, а Кроули, простой создатель созвездий, смог. А всё потому что один идиот принял на себя большую часть боли. Укрыл собой, смягчил удар, залечил раны, не позволил крыльям поломаться. И даже вырастил сгоревшие перья. Не испугался Её гнева, сам не гневался. А спас его тогда, помог сохранить себя. Упал вместе с ним, с Кроули.

И чего же это ему стоило? И самое главное - зачем?

\- О чём ты, дорогой? Что стоило? Я, наверное, отвлёкся, прости. Не мог бы ты повторить начало.

Азирафель смотрел, улыбался, светился, был самим собой, ждал ответа, искренне беспокоился - за него, Кроули - и восхищался - и снова им, Кроули. А сам Кроули смотрел на ангела и не видел его. Он видел всю свою жизнь - Рай, Сад, Падение, Ад, Землю - и душа, да-да, душа болела, ныла и сочилась надеждой, словно ядом. 

\- Покажи свой истинный облик, ангел.

\- Что? Кроули, зачем тебе это. Ты же видел меня...

\- Не смей! Ложь - моя вотчина! И я тебе никогда не лгал! Так не смей врать мне! Покажи свой истинный облик! Ты же серафим - давай, покажи свои шесть крыльев, преисполненных очами, и четыре лика!

Кроули не заметил, как вскочил на ноги, нависая над Азирафелем, и повысил голос. Он весь вибрировал, кожа чесалась, ему казалось, что ещё немного и он сбросит человеческое обличье и обратится змеем. А потом обовьётся кольцами вокруг ангела, стянет его так туго, как сможет, придушит, словно жалкого курёнка, и проглотит целиком. 

Азирафель смотрел на него огромными глазами, в которых отражался такой дикий страх, что на несколько секунд Кроули устыдился самого себя, вспомнил своё нежелание давить, вспомнил обещание самому себе наслаждаться тем, что есть. Но потом гнев и отчаянная надежда вновь затопили его, не позволив сделать шаг назад. И ангел увидел эту его готовность идти до конца - увидел и принял, как делал это всегда и со всем, что касалось Кроули. Другой причины, по которой Азирафель покорно закрыл глаза и поднялся со своего места, Кроули не знал.

Несколько мгновений ангел глубоко дышал, а потом медленно выдохнул, и комнату наполнил Свет. Именно с большой буквы. Кроули инстинктивно отступил к самому камину, закрыв глаза ладонью, а потом прищёлкнул пальцами, материализуя на лице очки, и всё-таки заставил себя посмотреть на ангела. На своего ангела, что стоял перед ним в истинном обличье - не том, в каком он предстал перед Адамом Янгом, и даже не в том, в каком был в Раю до всей этой истории с Денницей и Падением. Нет, в своём обличье, в котором он был рядом с Ней, стоял за Её плечом, сжимая в руках пламенный меч. Его лицо мерцало и переливалось гранями, словно искусная иллюзия, и в гранях этих можно было увидеть привычный человеческий лик и лики тельца, льва и орла. Кожа его была словно бы соткана из света. А за спиной были распростёрты огромные крылья, испещрённые сотнями глаз. 

Потеряв дар речи, Кроули замер, не обращая внимания на то, что от бессилия и навалившийся вины рухнул на колени, а из глаз текут слёзы. Душа одновременно корчилась в агонии от осознания случившегося очень давно и билась в экстазе от удовольствия от того же самого - это из-за него, из-за него ангел, Серафим, обрёк себя на муки, чтобы спасти его - его, Кроули, глупого, глупого создателя звёзд, который должен был сам платить за свои поступки. А вместо этого за его поступки расплатился ангел. Ангел, которого он любил всей своей душой, страдал, корчился от боли, истекал кровью, лишившись пары крыльев. Из-за него.

\- Доволен?

Сквозь шум в ушах и собственные мечущиеся в панике и бреду мысли Кроули услышал голос Азирафеля - звенящий, проникающий в душу голос чистейшего небесного создания. Все глаза ангела по-прежнему были закрыты, а потому он не видел Кроули - ни его позы, ни его слёз, ни его мыслей, ни его чувств. 

\- Открой глаза ангел.

Он мог лишь шептать, но был уверен, что Азирафель его услышит. Но тот упрямо покачал головой, поводя плечами и крыльями.

\- Открой. Свои. Глаза. Ангел.

\- Ты не знаешь, чего просишь, Кроули. Если я открою глаза, то увижу...

\- Всё. Ты увидишь всё. Открой свои глаза и посмотри на меня уже, наконец, глупое ты создание.

То ли ангел решил его послушаться, то ли не захотел спорить, не важно - важно, что он сделал глубокий вдох, словно человек перед прыжком в воду, а в следующую секунду сам Кроули задержал дыхание от того ощущения распятости и открытости, что затопило его. 

Азирафель смотрел на него. Азирафель смотрел сквозь него. Азирафель смотрел в самую душу, видел каждый уголок, каждую грань, каждую мысль, каждое воспоминание, слово, чувство - ничто не осталось сокрытым и спрятанным. 

Кроули показалось, что это длилось вечность. Несколько вечностей. А потому, когда это закончилось, он буквально рухнул вперёд, заново учась дышать. Сердце человеческой оболочки стучало в горле, в голове шумело, ноги и руки дрожали и не слушались. Он только и мог, что судорожно дышать, жмуриться да жаться к теплу и свету, что постепенно обволакивали его со всех сторон.

Постепенно сердце успокаивалось, шум уходил, озноб и дрожь, охватившие тело, сошли на нет, и Кроули пришёл в себя ровно настолько, чтобы ощутить крепкие объятия ангела и услышать его тихий едва разборчивый шёпот. Он качал Кроули в своих руках, будто младенца, и повторял его имя раз за разом, иногда сбиваясь на старое, то, которое сам Кроули почти позабыл. 

\- Почему ты мне не сказал? Если не тогда, то хотя бы сейчас. 

Азирафель вздрогнул, и Кроули почувствовал касания его крыльев - ангел не смог удержать себя и их накрыло шуршащим пологом. 

\- Не хотел, чтобы ты считал себя обязанным мне. Потому что ты ничего мне не должен. Ни тогда. Ни уж тем более сейчас. Это скорее я твой вечный должник.

\- Ну сейчас-то да. Я столько раз спасал тебя от развоплощения, что сбился со счёта пару тысячелетий назад. Но тогда. Во имя... кого-нибудь, ангел, почему?!

Кроули приподнялся и посмотрел в глаза Азирафеля, перемещая руки, но не разрывая объятий - чтобы у ангела не было и шанса исчезнуть или отвернуться.

\- Потому что там на Небесах мне множество раз хотелось подойти к тебе и поблагодарить за то, что благодаря тебе, глядя в небо, я находил там прекрасные, чарующие вещи. Я хотел подойти и спросить разрешения заплести твои непослушные волосы. Но сначала мне нужно было выполнить Её поручение и научиться обращаться с этим мечом, а потом ты, как и все, сторонился меня. А потом и вовсе... Денница, битва... ужасная битва, на которую меня всё пыталась зазвать Михаил, косясь на меч. А я не мог даже помыслить поднять его на кого-нибудь. Мог только наблюдать издалека. И когда я увидел, как ты оступаешься, что-то внутри меня оборвалось. Я позабыл обо всём. А очнулся, уже сжимая твоё бесчувственное тело в руках.

Кроули смотрел в глаза ангела, не в силах сдержать улыбки, чувствуя, как незнакомая до этого всепоглощающая нежность затапливает его, накрывает, будто волна, погребает под собой.

\- Ох, ангел.

\- Кроули, прости меня. Если бы я не был таким трусом...

Кроули подавил в себе порыв рассмеяться и прижался к ангелу вплотную, касаясь его лба своим, глядя в глаза, и дыша одним воздухом на двоих.

\- Трусом? Ангел, ты бросился за мной в бездну и подарил мне крылья. 

\- Но...

\- Тем более, я сам боялся к тебе подойти. Уж теперь-то ты это знаешь. Правда, ты бы мог подпустить меня поближе чуть-чуть пораньше. Всё-таки, шесть тысяч лет - это ужасно много, чтобы понять очевидное. У меня из рук вон плохо получалось притворяться, будто я впервые тебя увидел на восточной стене.

\- Вынужден с тобой не согласиться. Из тебя вышел чудесный актёр, мой дорогой.

\- Как и из тебя, ангел.

Кроули скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, улыбку ангела. А потом как знакомые до боли руки вплетаются в длинные волосы. Азирафель с нажимом провёл по коже головы, в его глазах отразился восторг. И Кроули ощутил знакомый уже зуд на коже и между лопатками - он вот-вот либо выпустит крылья, либо обратится змеем, не справившись с нахлынувшими чувствами. Стараясь хоть немного взять себя в руки, Кроули зажмурился, чтобы через несколько секунд с удивлением распахнуть глаза и выдохнуть облегчённо - крылья вырвались на свободу. По комнате закружились белые и чёрные перья. На душе стало легко. Пустота внутри практически исчезла. От Азирафеля исходил привычный свет и тепло, отчего сам Кроули плавился, будто воск. А что самое главное - ангел целовал его, глядя в глаза из-под прикрытых век. И в глазах этих отражалась любовь.


End file.
